


Tasi, the Nightstalker

by YeemChaw



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hypogean Corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeemChaw/pseuds/YeemChaw
Summary: Tasi, the Dreamhopper, after being captured by a Hypogean named Mehira, gets converted into a Hypogean assassin.





	1. Conversion Therapy

After a battle in the forest, Mehira managed to snag a POW. She lead them to the Hypogean Conversion Chamber, and was preparing to begin the conversion.

"Ah, poor poor butterfly..." Mehira taunted, to the prisoner up against the wall. "they never know they're in danger... until they're pinned to the corkboard."

"Where... where's Ulmus?" Tasi, the Dreamhopper who had caused Mehira and Ezizh so much trouble in the past, barely squeaked out.

"Oh, the treant? He was burned. Used as simple roastwood, actually." This was a lie, of course; he managed to flee with his life. Barely.

"No... no, that can't be true..." Tasi stated, with eyes wide and tears filling them up.

"Ah, well, it sadly is. Soon, however, you'll feel a great joy! Being a mage for Annih actually has quite the benefits, such as being able..." Mehira summoned the conversion chains and wrapped them around parts of Tasi's already small frame. "...to do that."

The conversion started almost immediately, Tasi's usually clear and blue wings turning a hellish purple. 

"NO!!!" Tasi let out a blood-curdling screech, as she could feel her mind slipping, becoming null and void in the conversion to serve Annih and only Annih…

"Ah, you're getting off lucky. I only prepared a small amount of the conversion, but dont worry. Soon it shall be fully completed and ready." Mehira said, mockingly pointing at the rest of Tasi's hypogean body.

Tasi mumbled something, too tired to truly speak.

Mehira walked off into the shadows to prepare the final half of the conversion magic. 

Tasi could already feel the conversions true effects, her arms attempting to tear each other apart, her mind being clouded by Annih. Truly, this would be the Dreamhopper's end.

"I'm baaack!" Mehira sing-songingly said, Tasi having accepted her fate. "Oh good, the conversion seems to have worked far sooner than I could have ever anticipated. Now, on with the show…"


	2. The Night Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...the deed is done.

It was done. Tasi, the Dreamhopper was no more. She was merely a vessel, now, for Tasi, the Nightstalker. She was deployed into battle across Esperia, winning each and every battle she came across. It earned Mehira a nice break, as well.  
"Have we impressed?" Tasi asked Annih, alongside her new master, Mehira, one early morning.  
"Yes... moreso than I ever... could have dreamed." Annih's voice boomed, his laugh more of a dark, cold stutter.  
"Good. I shall return to battle and take Esperia by-"  
"No... even the most vicious of killers... deserves rest..."  
"...As you wish."

Tasi's next field assignment was a mauler encampment. This was a simple search-and-destroy. She could take it on her own.  
"I shall do my best, Master Annih."   
"As I know you can... my Nightstalker..."  
She set off for the camp, stopping only to rest and to kill wandering traders. She met heavily armed defenses.  
"Childs play..." She thought, simply teleporting behind the barricade and slipping every guard into a coma.  
"Halt!" A young mauler said, holding twin axe blades. Something was peculiar about this one, however: it had a human face.  
"And who are you, exactly?" Tasi said, eyeing the boy with an odd sensation.  
"Khassy JR. My parents told me to guard the town while they went out to hunt."  
There was that feeling again, she could put her finger on it now: compassion. No matter, she thought, just execute the boy and the rest of them. But a voice she thought was long dead screamed no, teleporting her as far away as she could manage.  
"Hmm... Annih won’t care if one small village goes unchecked, right? Plus with all the guards dead, they'll fall in no time..." Tasi thought, returning to the Barred Gate for her next assignment…


	3. If a Treant falls in the forest...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...does anybody hear it? Does anybody care?

"So... you let the encampment live?" Annih asked before Tasi could even explain herself.

"Yes, master. They... put up a good fight. I was unable to defeat them." Tasi lied.

"And yet... when I sent my finest troops... you dispatched them with ease... in your former state?"

"Sir, this was-"

"I have no time for excuses. Your next assignment... is a treant named Ulmus."

"B-but sir,"

"No... Excuses."

"...Yes, master Annih. Point me in his direction and con... consider him dead."

It was a long and arduous task, but Tasi managed to track down her old friend Ulmus.

"Tasi! Is it... Is it truly you?" Ulmus asked, his bark having grown moss and fungi in the time she was gone.

Yes! It’s me! Please, save me Ulmus! the voice inside pleaded, but Tasi did not speak those words. Instead, she started an incantation.

"Tasi?" Ulmus asked, as his roots were pulled from the ground and withered, one by one.

"There is no Tasi anymore." She said, into his dying eyes. "Only the Nightstalker."


	4. Bargaining Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even demonic overlords have room for discussion.

After murdering her closest friend, Tasi fell into a deep emotional battle. This raged for months, with her former self attempting to regain control.  
"You need to listen to me!" Tasi's conscience said, tears in her eyes.   
"Why should I? You were weak, tethered to that Ulmus. I unchained us; ANNIH UNCHAINED US!" Tasi's corrupted state retorted.  
"Please! We can’t lose any more friends! I won’t allow it!"  
"And what will you do to stop me?"  
Suddenly, Tasi's arm abruptly latched on to her own throat.  
"I still have some control. If you continue on this unholy path..."  
The hand released.  
"...I'll stop it myself."  
"...so what? You're going to kill us? We can just be resurrected by... Ulmus..."  
"Exactly. We'll be stuck, wandering around in the land of the dreaming populace, like before."  
There was silence, before the corrupted Tasi suddenly got up and went to Annih's chambers.   
"Annih! I demand an audience!" Tasi yelled, to the void.  
"What is it... my Nightstalker?" The void called back.  
"I will serve you blindly; I will follow you to the Divine Realm itself; but I have one demand."  
"For my best assassin... any price... is payable..."  
"I refuse to take any more assignments involving Wilders, or their people."  
"...consider... it... done."  
Tasi returned to her thoughts.  
"There. Are you appeased?"  
Her arm gave a thumbs-up.


	5. The Hunt; and, Back on the Corkboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All credit for the Hypogean Veviva goes out to AngelicEra, better known as Angi. She does amazing commision artistic work, and if you have any ideas for art you'd pay to have drawn, DM me on Discord (invalid-user#3941) and i'll put you in touch. And Angi; thanks for inspiring me, in a sense, to make this whole thing in the first place.

Tasi's final assignment, or what she knew as the next assignment, was a roving band of demon hunters. This mission was different: simple conversion. There were rumors of a powerful demon hunter and a pet Hypogean known as Fawkes and Veviva, respectively.  
"Hmm... Mehira taught me the conversion spell so I should be good... Better test it just to be sure." Tasi muttered, choosing a small rabbit as her target. Dust enveloped the small creature, turning its once white, fluffy ears to jagged, purple horns.  
"HOPPY FOOD!" A somewhat familiar voice called out from the brush.  
"Huh, Vevi? What hap-oh... Oh lord, is that a hypogean rabbit?" A second voice called. Two figures appeared from the brush, a small Hypogean, and a human with a strange glowing arm. Tasi remembered them from her weaker days.  
"Oh, it's Tasi! Hi, Tasi!" Veviva, innocent as ever, called out and waved to her. Fawkes was less impressed.  
"Hang on, something feels peculiar about this..." Fawkes said, right before Tasi wrapped a chain around Veviva. But before the dark magic that had consumed her could re-hold Veviva, Fawkes leapt into action, using a trick Tasi had taught him before her change, to put her into a deep slumber.  
"Oh, looks like Tasi took a nap!" Veviva said, gleefully looking on as Fawkes restrained her.  
"Yeah... Let's get her back home, Vevi. I think this hunt is over."

For the second time in a span of months, Tasi was hung up on a wall. Twice more than she'd admittedly wanted. She overheard a conversation just outside the cellar.  
"Listen, Fawkes, I know that she's simply corrupted, but she's still one of Annih's most feared assassins! Who said that she wasn't just planted here to kill us in our sleep?" A female voice said, echoing in the darkness.  
"Listen. In all of my years of hunting, I know when a soul can be redeemed. And I sense some redemption in her." Fawkes said, as footsteps echoed down.  
"Go back to sleep, Vevi." a rougher female voice said.  
"I had a nightmare... It was the same one." Tasi felt her heart ache, her sole uncorrupted arm lunging towards the door to soothe the young boy. But she was met by chains.  
The door opened, revealing a female with purple hair alongside Veviva.  
"Hey, Tasi. I know you can hear us... You mind helping out a bit?"  
Her arm gave a thumbs-up, and began to cast a spell to soothe the young boy's nightmares.  
"Huh... Hey, Fawkes! You're right. She's got some fight in her yet." The girl said, winking to Tasi as the door closed on them both.


	6. How to purify a demon: 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, you must restrain them...

Tasi slept through the night, barely, haunted by the demons of her recent past. Her uncorrupted side had begged for hours on end, but it was to no avail. But when she awoke, she had a gag in her mouth and Fawkes was preparing a ritual.  
"Oh, you're awake." He said, barely looking up from the book in front of him.  
Tasi leaned as far as she could, reading the words 'Purification: A Guide' on the spine.  
"What's that? Got something to say?" Fawkes said, removing the gag.  
"You're seriously attempting to revert the conversion? There's no hope now! I've already been converted fully," Tasi lied, hoping he would buy it. "A mortal such as yourself would have no hope of reverting this."  
"My point exactly..." Fawkes said as a shadow skittered up his arm.  
"Oh lord, this brat again..." Tasi mumbled  
"Hi!" Veviva innocently said, waving all of his four arms with glee.  
Tasi sighed. "Hi, Veviva."  
"Hey! That didn't sound too nice, now did it Ms. Mirael?" Veviva said, taking out one of his puppets.  
Before she knew it, there was a searing pain in her skull, as if bits and pieces of her were being erased.  
"Now, play nice you two..." Raine said, standing in the doorway, laughing as she did. But behind that laughter was fear, and the slightest glimmer of hope.


	7. A gift from the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Secondly, get a bit of divine help...

Fawkes studied over the book of purification spells meticulously, searching for a hint to reverse Tasi's affliction. Throughout the days and nights, he made no progress.

"Maybe we should just… put her down?" Mirael suggested, making sure both Veviva and Tasi were out of earshot. 

"No. I refuse to let it come to that." Fawkes said, with a true anger in his eyes. And he meant it, he would keep Tasi healthy, but weak enough to not be able to teleport, for weeks, before he started to doubt her ability to be saved… until one night, there was a knock at the door.

Veviva, staying up because of a nightmare, answered. "Hello?" He said, staring at the glowing white figure in front of him.

"Hi, is a Mister Fawkes here?" The female stranger asked.

"Yeah, but he's asleep."

"Well sh- Darn." She said, another figure appearing behind her.

"Well, my Sister here may have given up hope, but could you pass this along?" The new figure said, holding a brightly glowing book that was surprisingly light, for its size.

"Well, I'm not supposed to take items from strangers..."

"Oh, I'm sure we aren't strangers… are we, Lailah?" And just like that, they were gone. Veviva placed the book on Fawkes' nightstand, not thinking twice about it…

“...Hmm? What is this?” Fawkes said, early in the morning, picking up the glowing gift from his nightstand. 

“‘To the man known as Fawkes, may the stars shine in your favor on this day. From the stars, E and L.’ This couldn’t have been… the gods?” He looked outside his window to see a new constellation had been erected, in the shape of a butterfly. And he knew that this was right.

Fawkes put on the closest clothes he could find and raced down to the cellar that housed the former shell of Tasi.

“What? You read your book over and over, and not a single spell worked. You’re still try-” But something cut through the dark, scratchy voice. “ _ Fawkes! If you can hear this, you do still have a chance! _ ”    
Fawkes didn’t waste a second more. He started the ritual, but he needed more ingredients to finish it. He needed the wing of a bat from the depths of the Barred Gate, a gift from the Gods, and a piece of whatever the corrupted one loved the most.

“ _ I… I can help you find those things, Fawkes! _ ” Tasi’s original voice crept to a whisper, after Fawkes inadvertently read the ingredients aloud. “ _ Just fall asleep, all shall be revealed in the mornings to come! _ ” And with that, Tasi’s eyelids closed once more.


	8. Lignum Memoriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elficidium silva gravida semper crescente.

“I’m going to bed! Don’t wake me up!” Fawkes yelled, running to his bed.

“But, its midday…?” Raine wondered. “Why are you…”

“Don’t. Wake. Me. Up.” Fawkes responded, going to sleep then and there…

**“Ah, good, you’re asleep.” Tasi stated, in her misty, spiritual state. The only pure region of her left.**

**“What must I do? How do I get the ingredients to turn you back?” Fawkes asked, to the mist.**

**“I have a… friend. Mehira. She is the one who… who…” She said these words with an anger she had never felt before, the dream around her bursting into flames. “She is the best chance you shall get for bat wings. Slay her, and if you could? Make her suffer.”**

**“Of course, my friend. And for the thing you love the most?”**

**“Visit… visit Yggdrasil. There will be many graves there of Treants. Next to one, shall be a purple rose. Break off a piece of that tree, and you shall have your piece. And for the gift from the gods… Well, you should write down that spell on a piece of parchment.”**

**“Of course. Is that all?”**

**“Yes. Please, hurry. I can sense the corruption spreading to even here in the dream realm, and once this is converted, there is no hope left.”**

Fawkes awoke in a cold sweat. He jumped up, put on his hunting clothes, and went to work. Tasi had given him Mehira’s general location, somewhere near the Kings Manse. So thats where he went; crossing through the Wilder forest and paying his respects to Ulmus’ grave, before stopping for the night.

**“I’m sorry. He must have been important to you.” He said, knowing Tasi had joined him again.**

**“Yes… he was the one who gave me a form in this realm. although it ended up… ended up…” Tasi’s voice turned to sobs, and Fawkes now knew how Ulmus had died.**

**“It wasn’t your fault. You had no control over the corruption.”**

**“I… I could have done something! I just... sat there, and let it happen!”**

** _It was then that Fawkes knew: Mehira must suffer. She must be torn limb from limb, to make up for the pain she had caused to poor Tasi._ **

**“No… that’s not how it should be done, Fawkes.” Apparently, being in his dream gave her telepathic abilities. “She must go swiftly, lest you stoop to her level.”**

**“Are you sure?”**

**“Yes. Now awaken, and-”**

She didn’t even need to finish the sentence before he was up and moving again.


	9. An Ending to things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I am become Death, destroyer of worlds.

“Ah, I do wonder where that Tasi girl has ran off too… she hasn’t come back from that demon hunter encampment, and she should have been back weeks ago!” Mehira pondered, in an abandoned church in a mortal town called Kings Manse.

_ Fwip _ A crossbow bolt flurry pierced both of her wings, pinning her to the church wall.

She let forth an unholy scream, summoning demonic minions to her aid. But a stranger in blue swatted them away like flies, grabbing one and ripping both of its wings off in one fluid motion. It was then that Mehira learned of the mortal feeling of “Fear.”

“So… You’re Mehira, correct?” the man in blue said, sharpening his knife on a portable grindstone

“Nggh, yes. Although it won’t matter, since slaves don’t need to know their masters names!” She said, chains rising up from the floor to ensnare him. But a flash of blue light pushed them away.

“N… no… It can’t be…” 

“This one’s for Tasi, you complete and utter-” His rage-filled words became soft and cheery, yet somehow even angrier. “- **shithead.** ” Tasi added at the very end, as Fawkes fired the final bolt to end Mehira’s dark reign.

**“That’s odd… with Mehira dead, the affliction should be removed, but it appears to be growing more rapidly by the second! Please hu-** ” The voice cut out very suddenly, and Fawkes was teleported back to Yggdrasil in a puff of blue smoke.


	10. Happily Ever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...after.

And so Fawkes returned to his humble home, with all 3 ingredients in hand. 

“I’ve got it, Tasi! You’re going to be OK!”

“N… NO!” the hypogean corruption stated, being exorcised from Tasi in a manner of minutes after the ritual was completed.

Tasi slipped down, after Fawkes undid her bondage that had held her corrupted body to the wall out of fear the hypogean scourge would kill them.

“Thank you… all of you… but I’ve still committed atrocities against all mortals, how will I ever live with myself?” Tasi asked, teary eyes and shaking from the trauma she had been through.

**“Trust us,” ** a voice from the heavens stated, in a message seemingly only for her,  **“We wouldn’t let that happen to one of our own.”**

For months after, she would ponder what the voice meant by that, but that didn’t matter. She would live with her new family, visiting Ulmus’ grave whenever she could. For the first time in about a year, she was truly happy.


	11. Happily...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...never after.

However, Fawkes was far too late. When he returned to his home, there was only rubble. A note was left, next to a small figure. A puppet. Of Fawkes.

_ “Behind you,” _ the note read, and as he turned around he was impaled by a purple spike, and his demonic parasite grew stronger and stronger, until his mind was mush and his soul devoid of all meaning.

“Ah, you fool. You poor, pathetic, sorry fool. Looks like you were too late. Buh-bye.” The Nightstalker, Slayer of Light, Destroyer of Mortals and their kind, Tasi, had taken his life in a manner of seconds.

With her conscience gone, she single handedly retook Ranhorn, caring not for the men, women, and children that stood before her. She took the Yggdrasil by storm, corrupting the world tree itself, and all who stood against her was slain or converted, depending on their importance.

The mauler camp she had spared before was burned, with a single human female among the bodies found. A light-wielder. She was quick work.

With all other challenges gone, she took the Divine Realm by storm. Athalia, justice-bringer, was dead in seconds. She then converted Elijah and pitted the twins against each other in a fight to the death; Elijah won and was kept in her first army ranks. The world had fallen to Annih, and nobody could have done anything to stop it.


End file.
